Biju Dancin
by NamikazeNaruto6hokage
Summary: Naruto comes up with a way to show everyone his new girlfriend, Amber, aka the Kyuubi! Songfic My Darkest Days - Pornstar Dancin


**MY FIRST SONGFIC! I BELIEVE EVERY AUTHOR SHOULD WRITE ONE, BUT THAT'S JUST ME! The song is Pornstar Dancing by My Darkest Days. In this fic, noone has seen Kyuubi outside of her cage...**

Tsunade muscled her way through the crowds of Shinobi and Civilians as they huddled around fences and walls all around Konoha, staring at a flyer left by one _Orenjii Senko_.

_Konohagakure no Sato!_

_Your Rokudaime Hokage asks for your appearance at the __Flaming Leaf__ at Eight P.M. for very important news concerning the future of one Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!_

_This is not him..._

_Orenjii Senko_

Of course Naruto _had_ written it, but why? If it was so important, why not take it up with her first, his surrogate grandmother? Was it something that concerned the entire village?

Then again, when had something Naruto done _not_ concern the entire village.

Later that night, Naruto was wearing a white hoodie with a black stripe on each arm and black cargo pants that had an insane amount of buckles on the legs. On his head was his Konoha headband with a orange cloth that reached his knees had he stood up.

He cleared his throat when he sat down, the _Jetglo_ Rickenbacker set comfortably on his lap as he faced the audience in front of him, definitely more than he expected. Creating Shadow Clones to set everything up, he spoke in a voice that, despite being a whisper, everyone heard.

"I wrote a song, dedicated to some of my past conquests and relationships, as well as a new one..." He chuckled at that, some of the females of the audience blushing. "My new relationship is one with someone most of you would disapprove of or even try to..." He wiped with the back of his sleeve, eyes brimming with unshed tears. He spoke with a coldness none expected. "If you people knew who she was you would more than likely kill both of us, without a second thought."

He grabbed the vintage guitar before he completely broke down. A shadow clone began setting the amp it was attached to. A low whine escaped and Naruto began getting into a rhythm before, from everywhere and nowhere, everyone heard '_**p-p-p-p-pornstar dancing**_' before the real Naruto began to riff on his Rickenbacker as the Shadow Clone on the drums joined in. Not long afterwards, Naruto began singing, sometimes slightly high-pitched, sometimes gruff. But it fit the song perfectly. It was the kind of singing voice that, if one thought hard enough, could associate with noone other than the blonde Jinchuriki.

_Ino won't kiss my friend, Sakura  
>Yugao won't play ball<br>Moegi won't share her friend, Hanabi  
>Doesn't anybody live at all?<em>

Ino and Sakura laughed, before turning to the other and blushing, seeing as they had kissed and _more_ without Naruto asking... Just not with him there... Yugao blushed since she wished Naruto hadn't told anyone about their relationship-which had been in secret- and she assumed he was talking about sex when he sung 'play ball'. Hanabi was glaring daggers at Moegi for not 'sharing' Naruto with her.__

_Ayame won't leave me empty handed  
>Got her number from a ramen stall<br>Kurenai got way too much baggage  
>And that shit just gets old<em>

Ayame sighed contently, remembering all those nights he would call her in the middle of the night, begging her to come over as his daily lover failed to satisfy him, something she _never_ did. Kurenai looked more than slightly miffed due to him calling Asuma jr. baggage but continued listening.__

_But I got a girl who can put on a show  
>The ryo decides how far you can go with her...<em>

Just then, a flash of light appeared from Naruto and a very sexy redhead appeared from nowhere. She had wavy, red hair that reached mid-back and crystal blue eyes just like Naruto, as well as his trademark whiskers. Her C-borderline-D-cup breasts were held back by one of Naruto's old black T-shirts with a red spiral and a modified version of his jacket and orange short-shorts.

The music stopped as soon as it happened.

As Naruto was catching his breath from..._whatever_...he just did, the redhead placed a hand on his chest, seemingly rejuvinating him instantaneously. He turned to the crowd, a foxy smile plastered on his face, mirrored by the mysterious redhead.

"This, is my soul-mate, Amber... Also known as the Kyuubi..." Complete silence reigned as everyone merely nodded. Tsunade spoke up first.

"Good job, brat," she said before clapping, everyone else following suit.

"So you're not mad at him or wanna kill us?" Amber asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Nah, Naruto wouldn't risk our safety. And besides, it's not like he hasn't given me worse news," she finished.

"Like I'm the Jubi?" Naruto asked.

"Just finish the song!" everyone, including Amber, yelled. And he did, Amber grinding on him suggestively, practically stripping him in front of everyone, much to the delight of the females. Naruto, surprisingly, kept relatively calm.__

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
>She licks those lips and off we go<br>She takes it off nice and slow  
>Because that's Biju dancin'<em>

Amber took her jacket off, throwing into the crowd. A scuffle broke out with Shikamaru holding the jacket near the ceiling with his shadows, a goofy grin plastered on his face.__

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
>She drops that dress around her legs<br>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
>Biju dancin'<em>

_Your body's lightin' up the room  
>I want a naughty girl like you<br>There's nothing hotter than a..._

Just then, a more feral looking Naruto appeared; though his hair was more manageable and all the spikes were jelled downwards. His eyes were slitted red and his whiskers were darker. When he sung, though, it was like they were two different Narutos instead of identical clones._  
><em>_**  
>Shion's gonna save herself for marriage<br>But that's just not my style  
>She's got a pair that's nice to stare at<br>But I want girls gone wild  
>Hey!<br>**_He disappeared in a poof of smoke and the original Naruto continued, repeating the chorus.

_But I know a place where there's always a show  
>The ryo decides how far you can go...<em>

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
>She licks those lips and off we go<br>She takes it off nice and slow  
>Because that's Biju dancin'<em>

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
>She drops that dress around her legs<br>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
>Biju dancin'<em>

_Your body's lightin' up the room  
>I want a naughty girl like you<br>Let's throw a party just for two  
>You know those normal girls won't do<br>_

Amber decided to sing the next part, all the while caressing her soul-mate. Most people passed out from nosebleeds, including Sakura and Ino. Those who stayed conscious only described her voice as "_angelic_"

_**Y'all won't do  
>He need a girl thats kinda frisky<br>Partyin' with the girls  
>Drinkin shots and gettin tipsy<br>Smile on his face cuz I'm sexy as hell  
>And if he ever got in trouble, breakin him outta jail<br>Cuz Uzumaki's all mine, sexier than Yondaime  
>When I step up into the club everybody yellin I'm fine<br>I make him wanna get a stripper pole up in our home  
>cause the Biju dancin got us in the zone!<strong>_

And for the next 25 seconds, Naruto did the most impressive guitar solo in Konoha history, with the Kyuubi sliding up and down him like he was a stripper pole. To the guys, it was hot! To the girls...not so much. And before they could become any more jealous of Kyuubi, **his **angelic voice(to them) filled the air around them once again with electricity._****_

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
>She licks those lips and off we go<br>She takes it off nice and slow  
>Because that's Biju dancin'<em>

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
>She drops that dress around her legs<br>And I'm sittin right by the stage for this  
>Biju dancin'<br>_

And with a few more keys on the piano, Naruto and Amber were finished. Everybody cheered, before they both disappeared in twin pillars of fire, one red and one gold.


End file.
